(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates generally to covers for outdoor utility access openings, and more particularly to a cover having an exposed surface constructed from selected materials having a surface appearance substantially identical to the surface appearance of its surroundings.
It is generally very desirable to have maintenance access for critical equipment such as plumbing fixtures and electrical devices which are placed underneath permanent or semi-permanent fabricated surfaces such as swimming pool patios, walkways, and driveways. These surfaces are typically constructed from concrete, asphalt, ceramic, or other durable materials which are often selected based on aesthetic as well as functional considerations. In these circumstances, access openings are particularly useful because removal of all or part of the surface can be very expensive and time consuming. Moreover, the surface may be disfigured or its structural integrity comprised if some or all of the surface must be repaired after the maintenance task is completed.
Although access devices are commonly provided for many fabricated surfaces, the cover or lids for current access devices typically are not constructed from the same materials as the surrounding fabricated surface. This shortcoming has several functional and cosmetic disadvantages. First, covers constructed from dissimilar materials can be a safety hazard because the cover will generally have a different coefficient of friction compared to the surrounding fabricated surface. For example, metal cover plates or grates having a relatively smooth finish are commonly used to cover access openings in concrete swimming pool patios having a slip-resistant finish. A significant change in surface texture such as this creates the risk for a slip and fall accident as unsuspecting persons step from one surface having a high coefficient of friction to another having a lower coefficient of friction or visa-versa. Moreover, the risk of an accident can be especially great when the cover plate is wet, as may be the case when children are playing near a swimming pool.
In addition to creating a potential safety hazard, access devices constructed from dissimilar materials can also be less desirable for cosmetic reasons. For instance, homeowners and business owners typically prefer a fabricated surface to have a uniform appearance, particularly when the surface is a prominent architectural feature and the surface is constructed from relatively ornate stone or concrete. In this setting, many persons would prefer a cover which matches the desirable visual appearance of the surrounding fabricated surface.
A third disadvantage with covers having dissimilar materials is the potential for differential expansion between the cover and the surrounding fabricated surface. Due to the difference in materials, the cover and fabricated surface will generally have different coefficients of expansion. As a result, the cover will expand and contract at a different rate compared to the surrounding surface as ambient temperature fluctuates. Depending on the size of the cover, the extent of ambient temperature fluctuations, and the relative difference in the respective coefficients of expansion, the differential expansion may distort or dislodge the cover if a clearance gap or buffer material is not provided between the cover and fabricated surface. Furthermore, even if sufficient clearance or buffer material is so provided, the resulting gap or buffer material may add to the unsightliness of the cover.
In view of the above considerations, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a cover for a utility access opening which is constructed from materials substantially identical in appearance to the surrounding surface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mold which allows the cover to be constructed from cast materials and thereby match the visual and physical properties of structural surfaces formed from cast materials.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a custom fabricated cover and thereby allow greater flexibility in the choice of the materials for the cover and additionally reduce the quantity of access portholes that must be inventoried by vendors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for casting a cover for a utility access opening from materials having superior functional and aesthetic characteristics.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is a cover for closing a utility access opening disposed in a fabricated surface having a defined external appearance. The cover includes a cap member engageable within the opening and having a substantially full cross sectional cavity for receiving a selected material. When the selected material is situated within the cavity, the cap member provides an exposed exterior having an appearance substantially identical with the defined external appearance of the fabricated surface. The cap member preferably includes a plurality of holes for draining moisture from its cavity site, a plurality of hand engageable grips for lifting the cover from the opening, and a plurality of support posts disposed within the cavity for weight stabilization.
The present invention additionally includes methodology for constructing a fabricated surface having at least one opening therethrough that is closeable with a cover whose appearance replicates that of the surrounding surface. Such methodology includes providing a frame for defining an opening in the fabricated surface and providing a cap member engageable within the frame for covering the opening. The cap member has a substantially full cross-sectional cavity for placement of a selected material therein and is engaged within the frame for subsequent positioning within an intended plane of a fabricated surface. The fabricated surface is then constructed around the frame, and a selected material preferably being substantially identical in appearance to the fabricated surface is placed within the cavity of the cap member.
The cover here taught thus allows a user to construct the cover from materials which enhance the visual appearance of the cover. In addition, the cover provides great flexibility in the choice of materials and thereby facilitates custom fabrication to better match the requirements of a particular installation. Furthermore, the cover provides a mold for shaping castable materials to better match the appearance of a surrounding fabricated surface constructed from castable material.